


King With No Crown

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme. Judas was NR's character in the Lady Gaga video. Daryl has an identical twin brother names Judas who shows up at the camp. He notices the looks Daryl is giving Glenn and decides to step in to help his baby brother out. Daryl/Glenn/Judas slash, twincest. Complete?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King With No Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little porn piece but it turned out to be super plotty and over 4,000 words.

For the kinkmeme prompt: Judas was the character Norman Reedus played in Lady Gaga’s music video. Daryl has a twin named Judas, who usually runs with a tough bike gang all over the country. Fortunately for them, Judas was heading to Atlanta to visit his baby brother (by seven minutes) when the outbreak happened and stumbles across the camp when the walkers attack. In the dark, he joins the fray in killing the walkers and it’s only in the morning that he and Daryl see each other. Everybody is like “holy shit, there’s two of you???” while they hug and try not to bawl in front of strangers. Later, Judas notices that Daryl’s been eying Glenn, and being much more free with his sexuality (he ditched Merle and Georgia as soon as he was old enough, was always more wild than Daryl), encourages Daryl to go after him. Daryl says the only way he’d do that, is if Judas was with him. Meanwhile, Glenn takes one look at double hotness and feels like he’s won the lottery. tl:dr hot daryl judas sandwich with Glenn in the middle.

Kink With No Crown

If there was one thing about the end of the world that Judas could appreciate it was that the roads were empty; there were no crazy drivers almost plowing him down, no cops to hinder his journey, and nothing but the open road ahead of him. Occasionally he would find himself stuck in a mess of abandoned cars but on a motorcycle it was easy to maneuver around any obstacles. Judas was halfway to Atlanta when the craziness began and even though all he had in his saddlebag was a spare pair of underwear, a bottle of Jameson, and his Taurus 444 Raging Bull Large Frame Revolver with a box of ammo he had survived so far just fine. Judas found it laughable, watching people die around him even though they were armed to the teeth and had stock piles of supplies. 

Pitiful.

Judas continued his journey as though the world hadn’t come to a screeching halt, not once worrying about Daryl. He knew Daryl was still alive; call it a twin thing or a sixth sense but Judas knew. Besides, no one could kill a Dixon except a Dixon so the challenge would be finding him amongst all the chaos. Being the redneck he was Judas had a feeling his baby brother had packed his truck and headed off into the forest to live off the land so he wouldn’t bother looking in the city. The Atlanta sun was smoldering, the black leather encasing his body trapping in the heat and making him sweat but Judas refused to wear anything else. His personalize jacket and snug pants had become almost like a uniform and anything else just felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Night had fallen by the time Judas reached the outskirts of Atlanta. Everything was silent, an unnerving but not totally unwelcome change from what seemed like a past life and Judas didn’t even think when he took the almost hidden dirt road leading to the rock quarry he and Daryl used to go to as children. The path looked untouched, a good sign, and Judas was happy to note that his bike remained the only thing making noise which meant there were no zombies around. The quarry was a few miles in, mostly secluded and high enough up to provide a good vantage point over the city. Daryl knew this and if he was smart he would have dragged that lug head brother of theirs there the second shit had started going down. Then Judas heard it, the screaming, the eerie whining of zombies and it just urged him on. 

When Judas saw the light from a fire he killed his bike, lifted the bandana from around his neck so it covered his mouth and nose and with his revolver in hand he raced towards the commotion. There was a group of about fifteen, maybe more; it was hard to tell with everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There weren’t that many zombies Judas noted with a smirk. It was amazing these people were still alive if this was how they acted in a crisis. He joined the fray with a joyous yell, shooting the closest dead thing between the eyes and pointblank range. The thing had been going for a young blonde woman standing in the doorway of an RV and when it crumpled to the ground he was graced with a grateful smile. She ran towards another blonde woman who was screaming so loudly Judas could hear it above all the other noise.

Judas saw two zombies zeroing in on a woman with short, graying hair and her terrified daughter, the two of them frozen in fear. Adrenaline rushed through Judas’ veins making him dizzy with excitement. He ran forward to help the woman. 

“I love this shit!” He yelled to no one in particular, grabbing the zombie’s head in between his gloved hands and twisting until he heard the telltale snap of a neck breaking. 

 

Judas forced his revolver into the dead thing’s mouth, pulling the trigger and enjoying the sick way brain matter blew out the other side of its skull. Below him the zombie with the broken neck began to stir so without pause Judas brought his booted foot down upon its head over and over again until there was nothing left but a gooey, discolored puddle. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping into his eyes and Judas knew if anyone else saw his smile they would probably run away terrified. Killing those things was like a game he took immense pride in winning. The woman pulled her daughter closer to her body, whimpering but Judas paid her no mind, instead turning to see if there were any more zombies. Judas was disappointed to find they were all dead-or dead again-and everyone was checking over their loved ones. Over by the RV the blonde girl he had saved was staring confusedly at him, their eyes locking and Judas nodded once before escaping back into the tree line. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judas slept on the ground that night huddled up close to his bike as if protecting it. Even though the days were hot the nights were cool, almost too cold but Judas just pulled his leather jacket tighter around his body, flipping the collar up to guard his exposed neck. He awoke before the sun, bandana still firmly tied around the bottom half of his face and walked his bike back to camp. People were already moving about, dragging zombie bodies to the side, most likely making a burn pile, and some of the ladies looked like they were preparing breakfast. Now that Judas thought about it he was hungry, perhaps they would feed him for his chivalrous actions the night before. As soon as he strode into camp two men had their guns drawn and pointed at his head. One of them wore a sheriff’s uniform, hat and all, and the other looked like he was a military wannabe. Judas raised his hands anyway, humoring them, and showed he was unarmed. 

“Show your face!” The sheriff yelled. Judas did as he was told and as soon as the bandana was again around his neck the two men sighed and lowered their weapons. 

“Don’t sneak up on us like that, Dixon!” Mr. Marine said, running a tired hand over his face. 

“How the fuck do you know who I am?” Judas asked instantly on the defense. By now he had about half the camp’s attention, all of them eyeing him. The sheriff stepped up.

“You alright, Daryl? Did you get bit?” 

“Did you just call me Daryl?” Judas relaxed slightly. 

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” Mr. Marine was really starting to get on Judas’ nerves. 

“Holy shit!” Someone called out, a black man with a bald head standing a few feet away from him. Everyone turned to look where the man was pointing; Daryl stood there, mouth tense and blood covering his clothes but he looked exactly how Judas remembered him. 

“Judas?” Daryl breathed out and Judas was running, ignoring the gasps around him and the way Daryl continued to just stare.

 

“I knew you were alive,” Judas said as he pulled Daryl into a fierce hug, one arm around Daryl’s neck and the other around his waist. His brother felt warm and comfortable, like home and even though Daryl smelled like shit Judas breathed him in to rememorize his scent. Finally Daryl reacted, his own arms winding around Judas’ back and Judas was pretty sure they both let out a tiny sob at the same time. In the distance he heard someone whisper “There’s two of them?” but nothing could break this moment because fuck, Judas had his other half back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So…” Rick trailed off looking between Daryl and Judas. “You guys are twins?”

“Identical,” Judas looked at his brother. “I’m the oldest, though.” 

“Would you shut up ‘bout that already?” Daryl was blushing. Judas was probably the only person in the world who noticed the way Daryl’s ears turned a little pink every time he was flustered. “We’re only seven minutes apart,” He explained, elbowing Judas.

“Yeah, and I came out first.” Judas had never liked squirrel, had never liked it the way Merle and Daryl did, but he took it anyways. Food was food nowadays. Speaking of Merle… “Where is that ugly brother of ours?”

That’s what things got tense. 

“He was lost in the city,” Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“What do you mean, ‘lost’?” 

“Officer Friendly here cuffed him to the roof an’ left ‘im there.” Daryl said gruffly, eyes downcast but Judas knew he was angry. 

“You just left him there?” When Judas clenched his fists the leather of the gloves crunched in an ominous way. He saw Rick’s wife-Lori?- cringe. If her fear brought a little happiness to Judas’ fucked up life then so be it. 

“I didn’t have a choice,” Rick explained. “He was a threat.”

“A threat? That’s your big excuse?” Judas looked at Daryl. “And you’re alright with this?” 

“You know you don’ care if Merle is alive or dead so I don’ know why yer acting like you do.” If looks could kill. “We went back fer him and he was gone. Chopped off his own hand.”

“Crazy fucker, our brother.”

 

“Like yer one to talk. ‘Crazy’ is a Dixon thing.” They shared a laugh “Les just drop it and move on. You an’ I both know he ain’t dead.” Judas just hummed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judas noticed the Asian guy, Glenn he thinks, staring first. They’re little glances here and there, the occasional stare when Daryl bent over or the lingering of eyes on Daryl’s bare arms. Judas knew that look so he started paying closer attention; Glenn would ask Daryl to help him with things like cutting wood or carrying something even though the kid was obviously far from useless. What amazed Judas was that Daryl was going along with it. Whenever he had a chance Daryl would wander around with Glenn, not really speaking but communicating in a way that Glenn seemed to get and it was all so sweet it made Judas’ teeth hurt. Then Daryl was sneaking glances, bowing his head whenever he was caught. Such a shame he missed the way the Asian boy blushed. Judas was with the camp a week when he finally confronted Daryl about it.

“So are you and that Asian kid fucking?” They were lying side by side in their tent sharing a blanket to keep warm.

“What the fuck’re you on ‘bout?” Daryl, who had been half asleep, perked up and was glaring at Judas. 

“Don’t you play dumb with me little brother, I know you better than you do.” Judas reached out and pulled Daryl closer. Without the leather the cool air was nipping at his skin.

“No.” Daryl was growing more and more upset. “We’re not fuckin’. Happy?”

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Judas gripped Daryl’s chin, making him meet his eyes. “I’m not Merle so don’t sit there and pretend I am. You know I don’t give a shit who you stick your dick in.” 

“It’s not…” Daryl struggled to escape Judas’ hold, growling viciously but Judas didn’t let go. “Jesus, it’s not like that, ok?” 

“So you’re in love, brother?” Judas couldn’t help but tease. 

“Fuck! Jus’ let go a me!” Daryl punched Judas for good measure, a strong fist to the cheek and Judas knew it would bruise but instead of getting mad he laughed, hitting him back. The brothers were soon engaged in a full out scuffle, yelling and kicking and punching every inch of the other’s body they could reach. Someone was unzipping their tent, the click of a safety being hit the only thing that stopped them. Judas was on top of Daryl, both of them shirtless and panting for breath, and when Judas saw Rick he threw him a cocky grin.

“What can we do for you, officer?” Daryl’s hand was still around his throat so it came out a little choked.

“We heard the commotion. Thought it was walkers.” 

“What the fuck is a walker?” Judas asked, sitting up when Daryl finally let go. “Oh, you mean a zombie.” Rick winced.

“We don’t call them zombies around here. We find it scares the women and children.”

“You have to be fucking with me.” Rick wasn’t. Judas laughed regardless. “They’re zombies, plain and simple.”

“Just go with it,” Daryl said, rolling his eyes. “Them city folk are sensitive.”

 

Rick exited their tent when they burst into another fit of laughter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn was late. Daryl was pacing and had that same distressed look in his eye he had the first time their old man laid a hand on Judas. The sun was setting and Glenn was supposed to be back hours ago but the kid was still in the city and Judas knew Daryl was about to blow a fuse. If he was being honest he was kind of worried, too; Glenn had grown on Judas. He was probably the only person in their little ragtag group that had any common sense. Glenn was strong and smart, strategic and knew what was what. If Glenn died they were short a good man and Daryl would be devastated. Judas didn’t want any of that. 

“Come on, brother, let’s go for a walk.” Judas slung an arm across Daryl’s shoulders, pulling him close so his nose was brushing Daryl’s cheek. 

Without waiting for an answer Judas walked them in the opposite direction escaping into the woods. Daryl had always been at ease with nature, taking to the trees and grass like a woodland creature. Judas didn’t really get it but he felt that way on his bike, on the road so he could try to understand. The farther into the woods they walked the more Daryl’s muscles began to relax; Judas could feel his brother slump against him. Judas’ hand bumped against the crossbow on Daryl’s back and he cursed, flexing his hands to ease the pain. He couldn’t believe Daryl still had that thing, a birthday present Judas had sent a few years ago when he was still in California. Daryl had written back a few weeks later, ecstatic, telling him he was already a perfect shot. It didn’t surprise Judas; their family had a natural talent for all things weapons. 

“Fuck.” Daryl stopped walking, eyes closed. His body was shaking just slightly. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Judas assured gripping the back of Daryl’s neck, bringing their foreheads together so they were breathing each other’s air. 

“This is fuckin’ stupid.” Daryl scolded himself, the self-hatred in his voice making Judas’ blood boil.

“Stop talking like that. I thought you said you’d never get down on yourself again.”

“A lot’s happened since you left, Judas.” Daryl looked tired and Judas hated himself.

“I told you to come with me. I told you, I tried.” If Judas sounded a little desperate Daryl didn’t say anything. 

“I know you did but I couldn’t just leave him.” Daryl shook his head, his eyes closed. They were still so close their noses were touching, Judas’ fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Daryl’s neck. 

“He was a piece of shit that beat us our whole lives.” Judas all but growled. “You had every right to up and leave his ass to die.”

“He was still our pa, Judas. I couldn’t let him die alone, Merle was locked up and you were leaving. Wasn’ right.” 

“You’re a good man, a better man than most.” Daryl snorted.

“Try sayin’ that to them.” He jerked his head in the general direction of the camp. 

“Fuck ‘em if they can’t see it.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Glenn returned the next morning looking tired and dirty but intact and not hurt. He was smiling, face smudged with something that looked like oil, that ratty hat still on his head. Everyone swarmed around him asking question after question but Daryl and Judas stood off to the side watching the scene. Judas was leaning against the RV, leather covered arms crossed over his chest, sunglasses covering his eyes so he could look his fill. He saw Glenn looking everywhere, eyes searching until they landed on Daryl but the kid’s face fell and Judas turned to see Daryl glaring at Glenn. Glaring and Judas knew he was going to have to knock some sense into that brother of his. 

Glenn asked Daryl to show him how to use the crossbow a few days later and Judas thought the moment was too perfect to resist so he invited himself along, earning a glare from his brother. Judas just grinned, slipping on his riding gloves and hitching his jeans a little higher; Daryl’s jeans didn’t quite fit him right even if they were twins. The three men walked in silence for what seemed like forever, Daryl’s head perked up and his ears trained to catch any sound around them. Glenn kept sneaking glances between Daryl and Judas trying (and failing) to be discreet; Judas noticed and he was sure Daryl had, too. As soon as Daryl stopped, mouth open to say something, Judas struck. 

With one hand on the back of Daryl’s neck he brought his twin flush against his body, kissing him with an open mouth and an eager tongue. Daryl melted into the embrace, lips parting of their own accord and his moan echoed in the space around them. Roughly Judas pushed Daryl against the closest tree, left arm rising above Daryl’s shoulder to support his weight against the trunk not once breaking the kiss in the process. They hadn’t done this in a long time but Judas would be lying if he said it was the first kiss they shared. The twins knew literally everything about each other; they were closer than close and that had occasionally lead to some heavy petting. Daryl’s hands were clawing at Judas’ leather jacket eager to take it off but his fingers wouldn’t seem to cooperate. Judas laughed while he shrugged the jacket off but kept his riding gloves on, running the leather fondly over Daryl’s skin. 

“Fuck.” Behind them Glenn cursed, voice raising a few octaves higher than normal.

Judas broke away from Daryl with a sharp nip to his little brother’s bottom lip. He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling before turning to face Glenn. The Asian man was flushed a light pink and staring at the two with an open mouth, practically drooling. Judas raised an eyebrow and stalked over to him, winding an arm around Glenn’s waist to pull him close. As soon as their lips met Glenn gasped, arching and Judas could feel how hard he was. Glenn’s lips were plump and soft, the exact opposite of Daryl’s and Judas couldn’t stop the moan creeping up his throat. Glenn’s hands were everywhere; in his hair, tugging on the bandana around his neck, plucking at the buttons of his shirt. 

“Anxious, are we?” Judas didn’t need to look to know Glenn was blushing. 

“Jesus Christ.” Glenn was out of breath, looking at Judas and Daryl with wide eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Glenn’s response was almost immediate and he reached out to grab Judas, fingers circling his wrist to tug lightly. 

“Daryl, come over here.” Judas demanded but never looked away from Glenn. 

He heard his brother shuffling closer with unsure steps, stopping next to Judas. Daryl’s pupils were blown wide with lust, erection painfully obvious and crossbow long forgotten on the ground. Judas reach his hand out to run his glove-glad fingers from his baby brother’s lips, down his neck to linger at the hollow of his throat, Daryl’s breath catching as his eyes fluttered shut. Judas wrapped his hand around Daryl’s throat squeezing on the edge of pain and pleasure, pulling the younger Dixon into another bruising kiss. Blindly Judas reached for Glenn, gripping the kid by the collar to yank him roughly to his body. Wrapping his free arm around Glenn’s shoulders Judas broke away from Daryl and without missing a beat he drew the kid in close, licked and bit his pink lips, urging him to open up to his advances. It didn’t take long and mere seconds later Glenn was diving headfirst in to the sensations, rubbing himself against Judas’ jean-clad thigh like a teenager. 

“Fuck Daryl, you might want to get in here.” Judas released his hold on both of them to take a step back, allowing Daryl and Glenn to study one another.

They both stood stock still for a long moment, Daryl clenching and unclenching his fists. With a swift glance at Judas he seemed to have a sudden burst of confidence because he was surging forward, knocking Glenn against a tree, hands flying everywhere he could reach. Glenn seemed to be enjoying it though because one of his hands found its way to Daryl’s ass, squeezing experimentally before pushing enough to bring their hips close together, his other hand winding in Daryl’s hair. He pulled harshly at the dirty blonde locks causing Daryl to groan low in his throat, bearing his teeth in a silent snarl that only seemed to urge Glenn on. Judas watched with baited breath, one hand groping his own erection through his pants as he waited to join in again.

Glenn peeked at him over Daryl’s shoulders while his neck was attacked with bites and kisses and Judas took it as a wordless invitation. Judas strode forward and pressed himself against Daryl’s back, biting the nape of his neck while reaching around to unbutton Daryl’s jeans. Daryl said something unintelligible, words unheard and Judas chuckled in his ear before nipping at the soft flesh. Daryl shivered when his pants were pushed down but didn’t fight it, his own hands pulling Glenn’s shirt over his head which sent the kid’s hat flying. When Judas was the only one still wearing clothes he stepped back to admire his handiwork, loving the way Daryl’s scarred body looked in contract to Glenn’s perfect skin. It was beautiful and Judas was happy he was a part of it. The older Dixon twin stripped his shirt off but still didn’t take off his gloves; instead he ran his hand down his own body, the slide of leather against his nipples almost enough to make him come. 

Judas unbuttoned his pants, slipped a hand inside and gripped his cock, tugging lightly. Both Daryl and Glenn were watching him intently. Judas smirked but didn’t say anything when he walked over to Glenn moving the kid away from the tree before facing it, pushing his ass backwards and up, presenting himself. His jeans were riding low enough to expose his ass and someone slapped it, Daryl he guessed, the intensity of the blow a dead giveaway and he yelped loud enough to reverberate in the open space surrounding them. Judas’ face burned, gasping for breath and he wriggled his hips so his jeans dropped lower. 

“Come on, kid, get to it.” Judas managed to say, hiding his face in his forearms. His dick was rock hard and bobbing urgently. When no one moved Judas rummaged around in his back pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube, tossing it at Glenn. When the tube smacked Glenn in the chest the kid jumped, startled, and stared at the bottle like it was an alien object. “Jesus, kid, you act like you’ve never seen lube before. You know what to do, right?” Glenn nodded. “Hurry up then, we don’t have all day!” 

Glenn stepped forward, uncertain, and ran a soft hand over Judas’ hips, down his ass and lower to push the jeans all the way to his ankles. Judas heard the click of the cap but that did nothing to prepare him for the chill of the lube against his entrance, the initial pressure of a finger being pushed in. Glenn was being gentle and slow, his touches caring and Judas pushed back, urging him on; he wasn’t one for all that mushy shit. Glenn seemed to understand because he pushed two fingers in next, past the second knuckle with one shove and Judas’ back arched with pleasure. Judas look over his shoulder to find his brother preparing Glenn, teeth latched firmly on the juncture of the kid’s neck. 

“More,” Judas demanded through clenched teeth, enjoying the sight before him. Glenn obliged, more lube and three fingers and Judas was in heaven. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this.

Glenn freed his fingers and slicked himself, giving Daryl a sloppy kiss over his shoulder before lining his cock up with Judas’ entrance. The Asian kid pushed slowly at first, gingerly and Judas was having none of that; he reached behind him with one hand on Glenn’s side, pulling him in to the hilt. Glenn gasped loudly, eyes clenched shut and cheeks an attractive rosy red. Glenn remained motionless taking in a deep breath, his long fingers holding Judas by the hips. Judas saw Daryl moving out of the corner of his eye and then Glenn was making noises that were making him impossibly hard, making Judas’ body vibrate with need. Glenn began to slide against his bare skin, pinching his nipples and Judas wrapped one gloved hand in Glenn’s silky hair, twisting his head to the side to crush their mouths together. Judas groaned into Glenn’s mouth, fingers tightening and Glenn began pounding into him even harder when Daryl’s speed increased. Glenn moved when Daryl moved and Judas could hear his other half breathing heavily, staying as quiet as possible and Judas felt his orgasm creep closer and closer. 

“Fuck. Jesus, Daryl, harder.” Judas was rambling on and on, his dirty mouth more vile than ever. 

Daryl buried his face in Glenn’s neck letting out an animalist, gravely noise as he picked up speed. Glenn’s hand snaked around and started pumping Judas, wrist twisting on every upward stroke in a way that had him seeing double. Judas starting spouting out bullshit when he came, unsure if he had warned Glenn or not but not particularly caring because shit, Judas felt his knees turn to jelly. Everything was a little hazy after that but Judas made out Daryl muttering sweet nothings in Glenn’s ear and felt when Glenn came undone. Glenn placed a tender kiss on Judas’ temple before pulling out and redressing. Judas slipped his jeans back on but didn’t bother buttoning them, fishing his last cigarette out of the front pocket. He let it dangle loosely in his mouth while he located his leather jacket, extracting his old zippo to light the smoke. 

“You still smoke them nasty things?” Daryl was suddenly beside him, plucking the cigarette from his brother’s fingers. Judas raised an eyebrow when Daryl took a drag and groaned like he was getting his dick sucked. 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Judas snatched it back, flicking Daryl on the forehead. 

“Wow.” Judas and Daryl turned at the same time to find Glenn staring at them in wonder. 

“What’re you lookin’ at, Chinaman?” Daryl asked but his tone was soft, affectionate. 

“Dude, I seriously can’t believe that just happened. You two are just-well-”

Judas laughed.

“Any regrets, shortround?” Judas asked and Daryl scoffed. 

 

“Definitely not.” Glenn had the biggest shit eating grin Judas had ever seen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl and Glenn started spending a lot more time together after that, sneaking off into the woods when they didn’t think anyone was watching and even though they had never called themselves a couple, may never put a label on what they had, Judas knew that’s what they were. Judas also had the smug satisfaction of knowing he was the one to make the whole thing happen. Judas found Shane, Mr. Marine, staring at him when he was cutting wood shirtless one day. When Shane realized he had been caught he looked away quickly, face beat red pretending to be staring at that Andrea girl. Judas smirked.

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. Obviously I'm NOT involved.
> 
> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! There may or may not be a sequel.


End file.
